Unexpected
by Hunter of Shadows
Summary: So reader which would you choose? Your best friend in the whole world or your life time crush


You were wandering around the beach one day when you saw the unmistakable silhouette of your best friend. You snuck around hoping to scare him. You crept up behind him and screamed "HEY SORA!"

"AH _! You scared me! I'm trying to draw silly!" the spiky-haired boy exclaimed.

"Sorry," you laughed as you sat in the sand by him, "What are you drawing, you seem so distracted."

"Well ummm, you see _ I-I-I like someone!" he blurted, "a lot, so I'm drawing her and me in the sand"

He was probably talking about that red-haired chick Kairi. You personally didn't like her, but you put up with her since she was Sora's friend.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Do about what?"

"How should I ask the girl out?

You sighed. "Well, go get her something then surprise her and ask her out I guess."

Sora visibly perked up and turned to you. "You think that will work _?"

"Sure it will."

Sora started to ask you another question when Roxas ran up.

"Hey guys! I need my brother for a second!" he said as he dashed off with Sora.

You rolled your eyes and looked over to see the picture Sora had been drawing. You noticed it was of him and a girl, but instead of Kiari red sea shells for hair the girl had _(your hair color) sea shells. The two were eating some star shaped fruit together. "_Hmmm_" you thought, _"That's weird. Where have I seen that fruit before?" _

In Twilight Town

You and your gay friend Marluxia went to the mall later that day.

"OH MY GOD! These shoe's are to die for _!" he gushed, "They totally bring out the _(eye color) in your eyes!"

You rolled your eyes and went to the cashier to buy them only to find your biggest crush manning the register. You quickly walked back to Marluxia. "Mar Mar! Axel is the cashier!" you hissed.

"Oooooooh! Now's your chance to talk to him! Go."

You walked over slowly and put the shoes on the counter.

"Oh hey, you're _ right? Sora talks about you a lot." His voice came out like honey.

"Umm, yeah that's me."

"Cool. Im Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I know." You said as Marluxia walked up.

"Hey Axel! Can you ask _ out? She's had a HUGE crush on for like ever!"

You blushed "_Oh. My. God. Did he just say that? I'm going to kill him!" _you thought but really said, "I um- he doesn't – that's not true."

Axel looked at you shocked then composed himself and coughed. "Well actually, I um," He blushed red. "I was going to anyways. _ would you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes, yes I would! I would like nothing more!" There was suddenly a loud crash behind you. When you turned around you saw Sora standing with a hurt expression, flowers, and a bowl of star-shaped fruit at his feet. "Sora! Are you ok?" you exclaimed.

"No. No im not. I was going to ask you out _! I've loved you from the moment I met you! I've been there for you through everything, and when I finally come to tell you, I find out that all you ever wanted was Axel." He choked out

You stop and stare in shock. He-he loves me? "But I thought you liked Kiari?"

"No _ I like you. That's why I bought these." He showed you the fruit. "There paopu fruit. If you share them with someone it means you'll always be together."

You were so shocked you could barely breathe. The shoe's were forgotten, Marluxia was forgotten, and so was Axel. You simply ran out of the store all the way to your home. What had just happened? What. Just. Happened. Sora likes you? Axel likes you? What should you do? These thoughts ran through your mind for hours until your phone buzzed on your nightstand.

The message was from Sora. **"Sorry I freaked out at the store. But I really do like you. And I wanna be with you, but you need to pick me or Axel." **You stared at the message for a couple of minutes until the phone buzzed again. Instead of Sora, this one was from Axel **"_ I've liked you for a long time, but I understand if you like Sora. So I think you should pick one of us." **

Pick one of them? I guess that's the only way, but either way someone gets hurt. You hated hurting Sora, but Axel was your life-long crush. Which ever one you picked you would text in the morning. You needed time to think about everything. Yes sleep that's all you needed. In the morning you would have the answer. And hopefully it would be the right one.

(So reader, which one will you pick? I'm personally an Axel fan xD)


End file.
